niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
"Reefer"
Summary Sean drinks to a great extent as he spends a depressing Christmas without his family; Christian gets an surprising gift when a 3-year old Wilber comes back into his life; and James pressures Michelle to help as she takes forceful measures to fill her holiday kidney quota. Recap This was the Christmas episode and Sean was shopping for gifts and expecting to have Annie in for the holidays. Julia (via phone) told Sean Annie was sick.... Matt was there and said that he couldnt make it either. He was going to be with Kimber for the holidays. Sean got a bottle of wine from Dianne Lubbey (week prior who did the ashes in her implants)... He ends up drinking a glass or two. Christian tells Sean that he has a present of a patient for Sean... a woman who wants a clitoris enhancement so can achieve the ultimate orgasm. Sean appears pretty drunk as he's doing the surgery but does the job. Later, he's working on another patient... a Santa who's ex-wife burned him as he came down the chimney for his children. It was a friend of Poppy's so she was there in the operating room. During their chat she suggests that Sean be Santa at the mall since this one would be out of commission. It would give him some love from the kids. Initially Sean says no but changes his mind. Christian gets a surprise! Wilbur comes back.. his bilogical father has passed and left Wilbur to Christian. Wilbur's brother is there to tell Christian. Initially Christian thinks no, but then changes his mind after thinking about it. He misses his "son." Meanwhile, Sean is at the Mall drunk as a skunk getting ready to sit with the kids. One of the elves, a female midget comes over to get him. Sean, drunkenly asks... "do you know Marlow?" LOL... He says that he "thought they (midgets) all knew each other." They get a little flirty and the little elf talks about needed a stiff south pole every now and then. Sean calls her a Ho Ho ho! LOL... Sean makes an appearance with the kids being pretty snooty like Bad Santa telling one kid he's crazy for asking for something he could get hurt with. He tells another that his mom has nice tits. Christian comes to the mall with Wilbur and is greeted by Liz and Poppy who are helping Santa. They tell Christian that Sean is in Santa's workshop taking a break. Well a picture is worth a 1,000 words so you have the picture above (courtesy of the Nip/Tuck Fanatic!). Sean meets a homeless guy named Reefer during the episode who gives him a hard time for being an asshole (only giving $1 and ridiculing him for not trying). Sean, down in the dumps and drunk meets the guy on the beach. Sean is really depressed and wants to be like the bum and be forgotten. Reefer convinces Sean otherwise and Sean offers to stitch him up as he noticed some cuts on his face. Reefer had made some money by bum-fighting for cash. Sean and Reefer go back to the office and Sean cleans him up and offers him the chance to stay the night and have a warm shower in the morning. He even offers him his old brown suits if he swings by in the morning. The only one there in the evening is James who is recovering from her beating the episode before. She gets a call saying that she has a midnight deadline. Well, Reefer is the only one in the place... and she goes on the attack. After drugging him and taking his organs, she calls Michelle to come clean up. Apparently, there are FBI agents outside the office because Escobar had sent a ham to the guys for the holidays ;) Michelle cuts the body up and they leave with the parts in Santa bags as Michelle is dressed up saying they are heading to the hospital. Michelle had gotten the call and left Christian with Wilbur there on xmas night by himself. She lied and said that there was a leak at one of the sites she owned. This was after sorta warming up to Wilbur because she now found out he was black. At first she didnt like the idea stating that she had already been changing diapers for the past few years. Christian convinces her by stating they could try it out... much like the marriage. After Michelle leaves, Christian heads over to Sean's for xmas with Wilbur and they have a nice moment together as the show concludes. Music Guide